


Fidelity

by Sharl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College student Tony, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharl/pseuds/Sharl
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” Rhodey had said, brows arched high in disbelief, “you want to be a porn star just to piss your father off?”ORThat AU where Loki and Tony met, made a couple of porn, and fell in love.





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why.. this seems like a good idea 
> 
> /hides
> 
> The porn thing is not here yet, because I want to set up the background story first.

**Fidelity**

**By: Sharl**

**Chapter One**

 

 

“Tony, this is a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea,” Rhodey emphasized as the car turned left into traffic ahead.

 

Tony Stark chuckled and relaxed in the passenger seat. Rhodey’s car always smelled like him: masculine, dependable and a mix of leather and cigarettes. The 1968 Chevy purred smoothly like a satisfied girl, which according to Rhodey, _she really was._

 

“Your dad didn’t send you to MIT just so you can-“

 

“My fucking dad don’t care, Rhodes, you know this,” spat Tony in disgust.

 

Rhodey sighed, the way he always did whenever the eighteen-year-old genius was in one of his tantrums. Tony pretended not to hear it. As always, the mention of his father always made Tony’s good mood evaporated. It was like there was a button in his mind that was automatically turned on and all the good things in the world disappeared.

 

Besides, it wasn’t like the first thing Tony did that would disappoint the man. Tony had realized early in his life that Howard Stark would never be satisfied. No matter what Tony did, it’s just wasn’t _enough_. Circuit board at age of four, his first functional robot at age of ten, even got accepted at MIT at tender age of fifteen.

 

Everything Tony did, every single one, just wasn’t enough for Howard.

 

The man would demand more, scoffed at whatever Tony achievements were, jeered at his creations, always with the same look on his face: _you’re a disappointment, boy_.

 

Finally, Tony had enough. If he couldn’t get Howard to approve of him, then maybe he should have tried the other way around. He should have made Howard disapproved of him instead.

 

So Tony rebelled, so to speak. He stopped coming home during holidays. He got drunk. He smoked. He partied. He tried drugs few times. Got arrested. Spent a night or two in jail. He had sex with his fellow students, and later on teachers. He spent Howard’s money like it was water. Paparazzi were thrilled that the only son and heir of Stark Industries lived such a hedonistic life.

 

And still, no reaction whatsoever from Howard. If it wasn’t for the way his bank account always refilled themselves, or for the occasional articles about Howard spread on newspapers or magazines, Tony would’ve thought Howard was already dead.

 

The man was so silent. Every single thing Tony did was handled quietly by the PR team. Paparazzi were bribed. News disappeared. Suddenly Tony’s mugshots were wiped clean from local police stations. Students and teachers he had sex with were silently transferred to other schools.

 

Tony hated this. He yearned for a scold, a reaction, anything from his father that showed the man still cared about Tony.

 

Thus, when he browsed internet aimlessly this morning and a link to a porn site popped up, Tony knew just _what_ would make Howard pissed off. He ran off to Rhodey’s dorm, told his best friend about this brilliant _brilliant_ plan and successfully managed to get said best friend to drive him.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Rhodey had said, brows arched high in disbelief, “you want to be a porn star just to piss your father off?”

 

Rhodey had refused the first time Tony brought this idea. Of course he had. He was a good friend to Tony and that’s why Tony loved him. He didn’t want Rhodey to be involved, well, not _too much involved_. This would surely blow whatever silent determination Howard had. Because after all, what could be more humiliating than seeing your own son and heir as a porn star?

 

“I’m not asking you to be there with me, Rhodes, just to drop me off there” Tony had pleaded, “I’ll find out that cute girl’s phone number you’ve been mooning for six weeks if you do this.”

 

Which was how they ended up in Rhodey’s car, on their way to the biggest adult entertainment company headquarter in Boston.

 

 

***

 

 

Tony didn’t know what to expect from an adult entertainment company headquarter, but it was certainly not this.

 

The skyscraper in front of him looked absolutely normal. A working class sanctuary. Located in the central of upcoming business district, the tower was 69 floors high, complete with basement and underground parking lot. A gym, spa, indoor swimming pool, indoor tennis courts and mini indoor golf range took up the first few floors. Then the rest of the buildings were all offices from the next floor up to the second most top. Nevertheless, countless interior magazines dubbed the tower as the most sought office building in the country.  
  
Seriously, how come a porn company could have so much money to afford a rent in this building?

 

Tony googled the company’s address again. Yes, he wasn’t wrong. The _Ancient Winter_ porn company was clearly located on the 69 th floor, the top floor.

 

With another long resigned sigh, Tony squared his shoulders, determined to just go in and do the thing he came here for before he loses his wit. He walked into the marbled lobby, noting the decorations which are more appropriate for a five-star hotel than an office building. Office workers swarmed around him, talking loudly on their (Tony cringed) Starkphones and hurried on their way.

 

He made his way to a receptionist desk, rattled the floor number he wished to go to and got a perfectly painted eyebrow arched in return.

 

“Really?” said the blonde receptionist drily, “The 69th floor?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was for a complete stranger to judge him. He started to think that maybe hacking his way to the 69th floor might be more reasonable than getting it the traditional way.

 

Blonde finally sighed, like she was giving Tony _such_ a favor and typed few things on her computer before giving a card to him.

 

Tony snatched the card from her, mumbling a thank you when blonde made indignant sound, and stomped his way to the elevator area. He swiped the card to an access machine and a screen next to it flared pinpointing which elevator he should stepped into. A security guard nearby leered at Tony when a mechanical voice helpfully said: “69th floor, elevator C”

 

One thing that Tony hated about these new designed elevators was that they didn’t show which floor they were currently at. So there was no way for anybody to see how long exactly they would have to wait before the designated elevator opened and they could get in.

 

So Tony was tapping his feet impatiently, wishing that elevator C would just the fuck opened, when a smooth, silky baritone voice spoke. “Hello.”

 

Tony turned around to see a tall pale, dark-haired man stood next to him. A pair of long legs that seemed to go on forever were clad in expensive designer pants; a white collar peeked from the black cashmere sweater, giving a look of casualness but still formal enough. A Rolex watch was on his wrist. As if that all were not enough, he had an air of arrogance around him, a specific kind of superiority that only a natural leader could have. The man was young, not more than thirty-years-old but the way he carried himself was full of confidence and dripping with sexuality.

 

God, the man was delicious. Add that to the British accent the man had and he was Tony’s walking fantasy.

 

“Are you going to the 69th floor?” Those silky voice spoke again.

 

Tony nodded dumbly.

 

“You should come with me.”

 

The man made his way to the very last elevator. The sign VIP on top of said elevator didn’t seem to deter the man as he swiped his own card and the elevator opened. He gestured to Tony to follow him and when Tony didn’t follow, he tilted his head questioningly. “Is something wrong?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “How did you know I’m going to 69th floor?”

 

British Guy smirked, those enticing lips curled in such a way that made Tony’s stomach fluttered. “I have my ways. Now are you going to get in or would you like to wait and we can meet upstairs?”

 

Oh. So British Guy was also going to the same floor. Tony stepped into the elevator, trying to ignore the way his cock twitch at the thought being in such small space with British guy. God, he should really take control of his brain, it created numerous fantasies that Tony would gladly follow if the elevator wasn’t made of see-through glasses.

 

The elevator began to move. The small screen on top right corner came into life as it showed a merry shampoo advertisement, filling the otherwise silent and awkward atmosphere. Floor numbers changed as the elevator made its way above and above and above. The ride seemed to go on forever.

 

Halfway through, British Guy suddenly spoke. “What did you say your name was?”

 

“I didn’t,” Tony replied automatically.

 

An amused chuckle answered him, but the guy didn’t say anything else. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, save for the occasional advertisement music, before a thought suddenly crossed Tony’s mind. Creepy stalker-ish behavior aside, British Guy was going to the same floor as Tony. So he must be involved somehow with the porn company, right?

 

Tony sneaked a glance. Tight, fitting clothes, clearly expensive and well-designed. Original Rolex watch. He couldn’t be a cameraman. A producer perhaps? Or maybe (Tony’s treacherous heart gave a hopeful jump), a porn star?

 

Fuck, that was an arousing thought.

 

Clearing his throat, Tony asked, “So uh, you work for the company?”

 

Those lips curled up again. “You could say that. I own it.”

 

 

***

 

 

Tony grimaced. The sound of door closing behind him shouldn’t sound like his doom, but somehow it sounded like that.

 

He was in British Guy’s office now. The whole area seemed very, _very_ normal. Scandinavian furniture around the room marked the minimalism and simplicity ambiance. A huge flat screen TV hang on one side of the wall, floor to ceiling window panes gave unrestricted access of Boston’s afternoon view.

 

If Tony had thought that owning a porn company equates to sexually charged working environment, clearly he was mistaken.

 

He watched as British Guy dropped into what looked like a very ergonomic chair and relaxed into it. Amusement written all over that attractive face as the said man watched Tony.

 

Tony tried not to squirm, but he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , to make this embarrassingly awkward atmosphere would somehow disappear. Shit, where the fuck was Tony’s pain-in-ass attitude that Howard always find so unnerving? He raked his brain. Rhodey always said that Tony couldn’t keep his mouth shut, so why the hell was this so hard?

 

“As much as I find this amusing,” British Guy suddenly spoke, “I do have other things to attend to. Tell me: what do you need?”

 

Tony pursed his lips, wondering how should he proceed with this. Telling the guy that he wanted to make porn just to get back at his father appeared like a childish reason, now that he thought about it. There were people, _real_ people who took pride in working in adult video company (exhibit A: British Guy). Tony’s reason seemed somehow disrespectful to their work.

 

Lying seemed to be a better option now.

 

“I need money,” Tony shrugged, eyes carefully averted not to look at British Guy’s mesmerizing green eyes, “to pay for my degree.”

 

“You are a student?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

British Guy hummed. “You appear to be quite young to be in college. How old are you?”

 

“Twenty one. Fine. Eighteen,” Tony rolled his eyes when British Guy scoffed in disbelief. “My parents run into some financial problems, and I can’t get any scholarship. I thought maybe, you know, making a porn or two might help somehow.”

 

British Guy looked at Tony shrewdly. He didn’t say anything for few minutes. Tony shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying to look like a penniless college kid who were desperate for money. Thankfully he was wearing one of his old Black Sabbath T-shirt and a pair of ratty jeans today. Surely his clothes were believable enough.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Anthony. My friends call me Tony.”

 

“Family name?” British Guy prodded when it was clear Tony wasn’t going to say anything more.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. He initially wanted to lie regarding his name as well, but on a second thought the less facts he lied about, the easier it would be to keep up through the lies. Besides, Anthony was a common name, there could be thousands Anthonies in United States. His last name, however, was not something he would willingly share.

 

“Just call me Anthony. You don’t need to know more than that.”

 

British Guy rolled his eyes. “Very well then, _Anthony_. You must know this attitude of yours is getting tiresome. I am Loki, in case you are wondering.”

 

He then made a show looking at his Rolex watch, made a non-committal sound and said, “Now. I always make a habit to determine what my candidates are capable of. Surely you understand,” he added with the barest hint of apologetic smile. “Sadly, I have an appointment in ten minutes. If you can suck my cock and make me come within that timeframe, consider you are booked for your first shooting. Is that acceptable?”

 

Tony almost smirked.  Now _that_ was something he could do. After all, Tony Stark always like a little challenge now and then.

 

 

**-End of Chapter One-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! Kudos and comments are always great motivators <333


End file.
